Charmingly Murderous
by AureliaBlack90
Summary: "Have an eye for luxury, do you Hermione?" Draco asked as she leaned back against the hood of his Chrysler. "Maybe I do...Or maybe I just have an eye for dickheads that like to take advantage of vulnerable women" Dramione, Muggle AU - Draco finds his equal match while working in the ruthless world of Riddle's organized crime syndicate. Rated M for language and explicit content.


A/N: Hi everyone! This idea cropped up because of a dream I had and I've been working hard to get it completed. I haven't spent as much time editing as I usually do, but I'm eager to post because it's the first thing I've finished in a while. I'm in the middle of working on two other multi-chapter stories, a dramione and a remione, but i am trying to have those at least half written before i post the first chapters. This started out as a one-shot, but i suspect I'll end up writing about 4 more chapters. This first chapter is their first meeting, the second will be their second meeting, etc. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!

Warning: language, explicit content, some BDSM elements (non/con play, choking, d/s)

Charmingly Murderous

The first time Draco saw her, she was clearly trying to flirt her way out of the 5 bucks she owed the valet. It wasn't an official valet of course - it never was at these old warehouse raves that Riddle threw on the outskirts of town. It was always some 18 or 19 year old kid with a 'Riddle Employee' vest and a healthy fear of making sure to collect all of Riddle's money, lest he appear incompetent. It was common knowledge that Riddle abhorred incompetence. Draco could tell as he walked towards the pair that the kid was trying to weigh the pros and cons - the promise of potential pussy or the wrath of Dolohov for coming up a little short in his count.

Draco couldn't really blame the kid - he would have been starstruck by her at that age as well. She had an abundance of wild curls, a black, backless body con dress that put her luscious curves on display, and platforms that made her legs seem to go on for miles. After an evening of putting up with the annoyance of trashy, underdressed whores, Draco appreciated the understated class this woman clearly had. These warehouse raves were an essential part of their drug and gun trades - as well as a money maker in of themselves. But Draco had long since grown tired of them.

By the time he reached them the mystery woman was draped over the valet stand and stroking the kid's arm. The valet didn't even see Draco approaching - and certainly didn't see her free hand pawing around for her keys behind her back. His looming shadow fell across them and the kid jerked up and away, clearly terrified.

"Mr. Mal-Mal-Malfoy, Sir, how can I help you?" He stuttered.

The woman had also straightened up but was clearly still trying to scrounge for her keys behind her back. Draco sighed in exasperation at the kid's. Intimidation was effective but it grew tiresome for people to always appear afraid of him. He wasn't a sociopath like Riddle; not mindlessly violent like Riddle's right hand, Dolohov. Although, that was all relative, he supposed. He operated in a realm where ruthlessness came with the territory - it was all part and parcel with the job.

"What's your name again, kid?"

"Mike, Sir", he stammered.

"Well, Mike, clearly this gorgeous piece is out of your league. Why do you think she's flirting with you?"

At the mention of her, the woman stopped what she was doing with wide eyes. She looked simultaneously outraged and being called a 'hot piece' and concerned over what he might do next.

"Umm…"

"Can you think of any reason she might be trying to distract you, Mikey?"

Mike turned bright red and glanced at the woman, clearly feeling embarrassed and sheepish. Draco sighed again. Must he always be the one to end up taking care of these new initiates?

"How short do you think you are, Mike? Is this the first woman you've let pass through without paying?" Mike simply stared at him with wide eyes, and gulped.

"I'll take that as a no. I'll tell you what - go get Greg Goyle and he'll give you a break for an hour. He should be up in the lounge."

At being asked to go to the lounge, where it was possible that Riddle or Dolohov may be, the kid practically cowered.

"Oh, settle down. They've both left for the night. Go get Goyle and then _please_ see if you can find some pussy - maybe then you may actually be of use to me. I'll front the difference you owe tonight but you're going to owe me, kid."

Mike nodded frantically. "Yes sir, right away", and he rushed off without a backwards glance at the mystery woman.

Finally Draco turned towards her, this woman he was subconsciously so impressed with before he even knew her name. She met his eyes with a twinge of defiance and confidence - yet clearly had an inkling as to who he was and was unsure of how to proceed. Upon closer inspection, it was clear that she had been crying a little at some point that evening. Her eye makeup was smudged, and her curls were even more wild than he had originally thought, but the combination was still stunning on her.

"Ran into a bit of trouble, have you love?" Draco grinned charmingly at her. She leaned back against the valet stand once more with her elbows propped up on it, clearly trying to portray a sense of ease that she didn't actually feel.

"That depends. Have I?" She quirked a brow at him.

"Not with me, no. If it had been someone else, then perhaps yes. Some of us are more forgiving towards beautiful women than others." She nodded in understanding.

"Well I am a hot piece, apparently, so maybe I would have gotten away with it if you hadn't shown up and spoiled it." Draco chuckled along with her.

"You certainly seemed on your way to success, I'll give that. But I can't let you drive home in this state." At this turn of conversation, she visibly bristled. Apparently she judged him as a lot less chivalrous than he actually was. Or maybe she simply misjudged his interest in her? He certainly wouldn't have offered to drive just _any_ skank home.

"I'm perfectly fine to drive," She growled. "I don't need anyone to drive me home."

"Well you've clearly-"

"I do not need anyone to drive me home!" Her eyes had grown considerably more wide. Fearful maybe?

Greg finally arrived, approaching him with a sour look.

"Are you kidding me with this, Drake? Valet duty?!"

"Look, do it as a favor for me and I'll owe you, alright? That Mike kid needs to get lai and is completely useless right now. I'm going to drive this lovely lady home and I'll be back in a few hours to make sure everything wraps up smoothly."

Greg suddenly noticed the girl behind him. He perked up and gave a wave.

"Oh hey, Hermione, didn't see you there." Draco stepped back in surprise.

"Hey, Greg, hows it going?" Hermione mumbled, clearly unhappy at being recognized.

"You two know each other?" He asked, jealous that somehow Greg had an in with her he didn't.

"Ya. Hermione and I go way back. We went to school together and your dad used to do accounting for Riddle, didn't he?"

Hermione had shrunk in on herself even more and shifted her weight, uncomfortable.

"Yup." She said, popping her 'P'. "Look… maybe I could use a ride after all, could we get out of here?" She immediately turned away and began walking in the direction of the car park.

"Bye Hermione! Nice to see you!" Greg called enthusiastically, waving a bit too eagerly. She merely threw her hand out in a wave, not looking back. Draco looked at Greg curiously. They had known each other since they were kids since their fathers both worked for Riddle, but while Greg had been in the public school system, Draco had gone to all of the private, ivy league schools. Draco pointed back and forth between Greg and the direction Hermione had walked in, an unspoken question in his eyes. Greg sighed wistfully and shook his head.

"Just one night after a house party in high school, we'd both just been broken up with. She was always awkward with me after." He shrugged his shoulders as if to say - 'what can you do'. Draco nodded in understanding. Greg was certainly good-looking but he just couldn't see that brown haired beauty sticking with him for any length of time.

"So….." Draco asked. Greg laughed.

"Go ahead, mate, you're welcome to my leftovers." Draco smirked and punched him on the shoulder. "But seriously - be careful with her. She's been through some shit". He finished ominously.

"Alright…. I'll see you in a few" Draco said, and Greg gave him a two finger salute. Draco grabbed what he assumed to be the keys Hermione had been trying to nab yet had forgotten in the wake of seeing Greg.

When he rounded the corner to the car park, he saw her leaning provocatively against the hood of his black Chrysler - the newest model of course. She wore a smirk, and Draco wondered what exactly her game was. Clearly this was a woman of many masks.

"How'd you know this one was mine?" He asked her. He approached slowly, trying to get a better read on her body language. She clearly hadn't actually been looking for a hook up at the valet, yet here she was - draped like she was asking to be fucked. He wouldn't be taken for a fool like that 19 year old she had been trying to manipulate a few minutes ago.

"Lucky guess?" Hermione quirked an eye brow and put her hands on the hood behind her, arching her body towards him. He stepped closer to her, but remained a few inches away. He ran his hands along her sides to test her. She pretended to preen under his touch - he was sure it was fake.

"Or maybe it was the only car that could even remotely fit the Armani suit you've got on." Draco chuckled and took another step closer, lifting her up on the hood so that he could press himself firmly against her.

"Have an eye for luxury, do you Hermione?" He said in a low voice, griping her hips in his large hands. He leaned in towards her and ghosted his lips along her ear. He was playing with fire - he knew - but he was desperate to get a read on this woman. Suddenly, he felt the cold steel of blade dig into his throat. _Ah, so thats where this was going,_ he thought to himself. He had to hand it to her, most men would have been taken in by the act. She was probably too smart for her own good, and he could already tell that she attracted trouble. Clearly there had been some sort of trouble for her inside, otherwise she wouldn't be trying to leave so suddenly - without a purse. Why did he always go after things he knew would just bring him grief?

"Or maybe, I just have an eye for dickheads that like to take advantage of vulnerable women" Hermione responded. Her tone was amused but her eyes were dark and threatening. Draco felt a thrill of pleasure course through him. Who _was_ this girl? Draco loomed over her, and looked her in the eye, yet still she held her ground against him. He smirked at her when he felt the blade dig deeper, quite possibly drawing blood.

"How'd you know know that I like it rough, baby?" He crooned. " _Lucky guess_?"

"No," she said contrarily, clearly beginning to loose patience. "I just know what people like _you_ do to women" Hermione spat out and glared at him. Draco's blood began to boil at this familiar accusation. People like _him_ , huh? He could deny this all day long, and still people would never believe he actually treated women well - especially when many of his 'business associates' certainly did not. Was it his wealth and political status that she opposed? Or his rank in Riddle's organization? Sometimes it was just easier to play into peoples expectations in order to prove a point.

Draco quickly moved his hand from her hip to her jaw, his hand large enough to grip her jaw bone as well as press into her throat.

"You have nothing to fear from me _yet_ , Hermione." Draco's said darkly. He was somewhat unsurprised to see not only fear, but also genuine arousal. Her pupils blew wide and her breath caught. She even let a little whimper of pleasure escape her mouth. He barely knew anything about this women, yet he felt stronger chemistry with her than he had ever felt with anyone else. It was like his body inherently knew what she wanted.

With his other hand Draco pried the knife out of her fingers, not surprised to see drops of blood on the blade. He put pressure on her jaw and pushed her back so that she was lying on the hood. He dropped the blade into the dirt and ran his hand up her side.

"Now tell me the truth Hermione, and no more games." He met her eyes once more and she gave him a sharp nod in agreement. She was at his mercy, and he hoped she was intimidated enough to be honest. He pressed his thumb against her throat a little harder and felt her gulp. Draco loved the feel of her blood pulsing underneath his fingers. He pressed his now hard cock against her - her already short dress had ridden up her hips and he could see the black lace that covered her cunt. Hermione unconsciously wrapped her legs around his hips and arched up against him.

"How many drinks have you had tonight, Hermione?" He asked her sternly. She rocked against him and he dug his fingers harder into her hip.

"Just 3", she answered breathlessly.

"Not so drunk you can't give consent?"

Hermione whimpered and shook her head. Draco reached up and pinched an already hard nipple showing through the thin material of her dress.

"And do you like what we're doing right now? Outside where anyone can see us?" Hermione nodded again, continue to rock her cunt against him. Draco moved his hand downwards to fully encase her throat, squeezing just slightly. She arched magnificently off the car and gasped.

"And how does my hand feel squeezing your throat? You like that, too, princess?"

Hermione continued to nod, desperately grinding against him. He pinched her nipple again, pleased how this was going so far.

"And do I seem out of control to you?" He growled, squeezing her throat just a little harder. She shook her head, and finally spoke. "No! Please don't stop!" He continued pinching her taut nipples and finally rocked back against her. She gasped as he hit her clit.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He smirked and continued to rub against her cunt.

"Please don't stop!" She begged, effectively rendered down to a writhing ball of need.

"Just what I wanted to hear". He said, a tone of finality in his voice. He stepped away from her, picked up the bloody knife and tossed it onto the hood next to her. He loomed over her body once more and looked her in the eye. She looked at him in confusion and fear, completely caught off guard.

"If you insinuate again that I would _ever_ take a woman by force, you and I are going to have a problem, Hermione. And for the record, I clearly don't need to _force_ a woman to get what I want." He paused for a moment to let that sink in, and finally backed up and unlocked the car. "Now get in the car and I'll drive you home."

Draco didn't offer to help her up, or bother to see how she was faring. He simply got in and started the car, the purr of his Chrysler a comforting sound to his ears, and checked his email. After a moment he saw her slide off the hood, fix her dress and walk shakily around the back of the car to the passenger seat. The moment she was buckled, he put the car in drive and whipped away down the street.

They drove in silence for a while, and Draco pretended not to see the tear she wiped quickly off her cheek. He could tell that she was stewing in anger and rejection. He hadn't meant to push her away, per say….But he inherently knew that this woman was used to always bing in control. In the span of 30 minutes, he had already decided that she was going to be his - and she clearly wanted a firm hand. No woman this intelligent and strong wanted a man that let her walk all over him.

She startled when he got onto the freeway going in the right direction even though she had never given him any directions. He wondered just where she was going to request he drop her - apparently she was still afraid enough that she didn't want him knowing where she lived. Although she was certainly not in any danger from _him_ , he could admit it was a smart concern to have.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home, remember?" He drawled. "I'll have your car dropped of to you in a few hours."

"Fuck. How do you know where I live?!" She asked worriedly.

"Oh relax, Hermione", and he held up his phone - showing her the text Greg had sent to him with her address.

"Shit", she mumbled and crossed her arms. "How does _he_ even know anyway? Is he stalking me or something?"

"Well, people do generally like to keep tabs on ex-lovers". He smirked at her.

"Seriously? I was gone two minutes and he already told you?"

"Had to get permission from him, didn't I?" He said, on purposely riling her up again.

"I am not anyone's _property_ , Malfoy, _especially_ not _Gregory Goyle's_." She snarled. Draco looked at her, surprised to hear her say his name. They still hadn't' had any formal introductions. Hermione immediately knew what he was thinking.

"Oh please, Draco. I knew who you were the second you walked up to the valet stand." She rolled her eyes at him, annoyed that he had assumed her ignorant about something. He had been correct - this woman was intelligent and she wanted everyone to know it.

"Really, huh? Another lucky guess?"

"More like, I've seen you a few times from afar. And…. I've met your father. wasn't' hard to make the connection with all that white blond hair you've got" She mumbled, apparently displeased with where this was going. "My father worked for Riddle as an accountant for a long time, remember?" Draco nodded, trying to think of why he had never met her prior to this.

"We haven't' before, then? Why not?" How could he have missed this woman? She was so much more interesting than all the annoying sluts he was constantly surrounded with.

"My father kept me out of the way, away from the business. He didn't want me to get wrapped into any of this." She sighed. "Unfortunately, it seems to be inevitable." She sighed and let her head flop back on the seat.

"Ya, I know what you mean." Draco responded. "You've met Lucius, have you?" Suddenly suspicious. Hermione looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Ya, so?" She asked.

"Well….you guys haven't….have you?" He couldn't get the words out. He was suddenly very worried about the answer. There was no way anything more was going to happen between the two of them if she had already fucked his father.

"What, you mean - have we fucked?" She threw back her head and laughed. "Oh ya, I fuck Lucius Malfoy all the time".

Draco paled for a moment and looked at her with wide eyes before he realized she was joking. He laughed weakly. It was a real concern - Lucius often fucked women his age and he knew that he would consider Hermione to be quite the prize.

"Not that your father's not a _hot piece,"_ She glanced at him and smirked, referencing what he had called her earlier, "But I'm not really into men that are so old they could be my father". She crinkled her nose. "Although, I do have a good friend with a daddy complex, and she says he is _quite-_ ". Draco threw his hand up and waved at her, begging her to not go on.

"No no no, you are not about to go on abut the size of my dad's cock, thank you very much". Hermione laughed melodiously. _Fuck, I am in trouble,_ he thought to himself _. Her laugh, really?!_

"Actually, I've known your father for a few years. He used to come by my dad's office to do ' _business',_ and I worked there as a secretary during the summertime while I went to Uni _._ He's quite charming, actually."

Draco chuckled a bit derisively. Of course she would find his father 'charming'. Lucius Malfoy could charm the pants off of anyone he wanted to have in his back pocket. This gorgeous, witty anomaly definitely fit the bill of a possibly useful tool to collect. Although, he couldn't exactly fault his father for what he himself did on an everyday basis with others.

"And does 'charming' do it for you Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Well, apparently I like to be choked while I'm being fucked, so I'll let you decide if 'charming' is a good description of that or not". Hermione responded wittily. Draco met her eyes and held her gaze, not looking away as he said, "Maybe 'murderous' would be a better word for it?" Draco quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked. God, he loved this woman already.

Suddenly, her heard her stomach growl and she groaned in embarrassment. Draco smiled internally - he suddenly had a perfect excuse to keep her for just a little longer.

"Sounds like we need to make a stop for a late night snack" He told her.

"No, I couldn't possibly impose!" She shook her head at him. "I don't have any money and-"

"I insist, Hermione. I'm hungry as well, anyway, and I know this great late night diner on the way to your place".

And so it was that the two of them ended up in a hole in the wall diner, sitting on cracked plastic seats and sharing the best chocolate shake Hermione had ever had. Draco was seriously pleased to have ended up on an unofficial first date - and it was going better than he could have hoped. She was hilarious and witty, had been top of her class, and apparently now ran her father's large accounting firm at the ripe age of 27. He could tell that they already 'got' each other. He generally had trouble finding people who were as intelligent and in similar positions of power that were not twice his age. He helped run the Malfoy Investment Firm alongside his father, as well as their other 'businesses', and most people were too intimidated by him to be anything other than passing acquaintances.

But not Hermione, it seemed. She didn't appear to be taken in by his wealth like so many of the sluts that vied for his attention, and she didn't appear intimidated (much, anyway) by his job. It stood to reason however, that she would be somewhat aware of his lifestyle due to her father's past involvement.

It completely caught Draco off guard when, on the way to her house, Hermione placed her hand on his upper thigh and began to gently stroke his leg, not quite on his cock but close enough that he felt an electric shock shoot through his body all the way down to his toes. Without thinking he slid his arm up behind her neck and pulled on her curls, tipping her head back and causing her to gasp. He let go and he ran his hand over her nipples, taught once more and down to her pussy. She slid her hand over his cock and gripped him softly - it was his turn to groan. She spread her legs apart and he ghosted his fingertips over her cunt. She was dripping, he could feel how wet and swollen she was even though her lace thong. Draco gulped and wondered if she'd been wet ever since their encounter earlier. Hermione moaned as he continued to stroker her, up and down, pressing softly on her clit. By the time Draco pulled up in front of her building, they were both worked up beyond recognition.

"Go park somewhere," Hermione ordered, as she continued to stroke him. Draco chuckled.

"Yes Ma'am" He responded obediently, and cruised around for a minute until he found a more surreptitious place to stop. When he finally put the car in park, he looked at Hermione and suddenly they were kissing. It was like he had been bleeding out all this time, and she was pouring life blood into him.

He lifted her off her seat and she scrambled over the console to straddle him. Her dress rode up over her hips and she ground herself against him, her hot cunt turning his brain to mush. He held her face in his hands, gripping her jaw tightly as she ran her hands over his pecs and up into his hair. She lifted herself off him just slightly and he knew what she wanted - he cupped her pussy and she moaned into his mouth. He broke their kiss and grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back. She gasped and let her mouth hang open as he licked and nipped at her neck until he reached a nipple. He sucked on it hard through her dress and felt pride at the sounds she continued to make for him.

"What would you like, princess?" He whispered hotly against the shell of her ear. "Would you like my fingers in your pussy?" She nodded frantically and slid a hand down to pull her knickers to the side. Their mouths met again as he slid a finger into her folds, moaning at the feel of her. He pressed a thumb against her clit as he pumped in and out of her, and she all of a sudden she coming, screaming into his mouth and gushing all over his hand. His breath caught and he almost came too at the feel of her juices running down his hand and arm. Hermione let her head hang back and took in a lungful of air, and he continued to pump slowly in and out as she came down. He let her sag against him for a moment before he took his fingers from her pussy and slid them up to her lips. He traced them around her lips and she opened up for him, meeting his smoldering gaze. They both moaned as she began sucking hard, licking his digits clean of her juices.

Draco groaned as she continued to suck while unzipping his pants and pulling out his hot, heavy cock. He felt her dip her own fingers back into her pussy and coated him with cum, pumping him up and down a few times before he got too impatient to wait any longer. Draco ripped her dress upwards and off of her, exposing her tits sans bra. He latched onto a nipple and she keeners he slid her nickers off, both of them having to jockey around to get them all the way down. And in less than a minute she was naked, his cock sheathed tightly in her wet pussy.

"Fuck girl, you are so tight" He ground out. He found a nipple again with his mouth and sucked, flicking the tip and swirling his tongue. He grasped her other full breast and pinched her taught peak. He felt her fingers beginning to rub against her clit and after just a second she was coming again, riding him hard.

"Fuck fuck fuck, Draco!" She whined. Draco grabbed a fistful of her hair again and pulled her head back as she rode out her orgasm.

"That's it girl, cum all over my cock" She made to stop rubbing her clit but he pushed on it one last time and she spasmed again, her mouth open in a silent scream. Finally she sagged against him, jerking whenever her sensitive clit bumped against anything. He stroked her hair and her neck and her sides, rubbing his fingers on her nipples and against her bare arse.

"You're such a good little slut, princess, but we're not done yet." Draco said. She whined and although she kept her eyes closed, found his mouth and kissed him lazily as he continued to pump slowly in and out of her. After a minute he began to push her shoulders back and she met his eyes, confused. He simply smirked at her.

"Turn around, Hermione". She nodded in understanding and lifted herself off of him, sliding back onto his hard cock facing the steering wheel. Draco groaned as she slid almost all the way back off of him, and then quickly slid back down. Slowly she rose and then quickly fell. The angle hit her g-spot perfectly and Draco latched onto the side of her neck, his hands on both of her breasts, kneading them as she continued to fuck him.

After a few minutes, Draco could tell that she was getting close again by the whimpers that fell from her lips. Her head fell back to rest against his shoulder and his hand once more found her throat. He massaged it gently before he began to squeeze slightly. Hermione gasped and began to rock against him faster. Draco unexpectedly slapped one of her tits.

"uh uh uh, princess, You're going to cum when I say so, understood?" Hermione moaned loudly and rubbed her face against his neck. He slapped her tit again when she didn't answer and she bucked and squealed.

"I _said,_ you're not to orgasm until I say so! Is that understood?" Draco said in a low, rumbling voice. This time Hermione acquiesced and nodded. "Yes, Draco" She bit out another moan as he gently stroked her throat and pinched a nipple, the play between his soft and rough touches driver her crazy.

"Good girl. You're just my dirty little cum slut, aren't you?" Draco began to squeeze again slightly and Hermione gasped, her mouth hanging open in bliss.

"What are you Hermione?" Draco prompted, continuing to squeeze for a second longer before he let go and smacked her other nipple.

"I'm a dirty little cum slut, Draco" Hermione gasped out as air rushed back into her lungs. She slid up and down his cock faster, desperate for friction on her clit. But he wasn't don't riling her up yet. He slapped her other nipple and she squealed in pleasure.

" _Whose_ dirty little cum slut are you Hermione?"He asked roughly, intentionally getting her to admit his ownership over her please. He gripped her hips tight to keep her from moving up and down until she admitted she was his. Hermione screamed in frustration and tried to buck against him. Draco bit her neck and gripped her even harder. He slapped her agin and put his hand back against her throat to squeeze. Hermione writhed her head back and forth.

" _Whose_ , Hermione? Say it for me and maybe I'll let you cum one last time" He squeezed and then let go, and as she sucked in a breath she practically screamed fro him.

"Your's Draco! I'm your dirty little cum slut! Please let me cum, please! I need to cum!"

Draco laughed and began pulling her hips up and down on his cock, even more brutally than before. Hermione arched her back, thrusting her tits in the air. He gripped one nipple and squeezed.

"Good girl, Hermione, you're' such a good little slut. Now I want you to touch your clit and cum for me one more time, ok?" Hermione nodded. "Yes Draco!" And frantically rubbing her clit, meeting him thrust for thrust. Draco gripped her hips hard and all of a sudden Hermione was wailing her orgasm, spasming up and down, great shocks rocking through her body. Draco latched onto her shoulder and bit down hard as he joined her, thrusting one last time before he emptied himself inside her tight pussy.

Hermione let out a long breath and leaned back against him. Draco stroked her cheek, her neck, her hair. He ran his hands along her smooth skin and enjoyed the feel of her pussy clenching around him in aftershocks as he stroked her. They were silent for some time before Hermione spoke.

"Fuck that was hot, Draco." She said, and let out a breathy laugh. Draco smirked and suddenly gripped her throat again.

"You like that, little cum slut?" Hermione gasped and immediately clenched her pussy around him, arching into his back once more. He let go and she took in a long breath.

"No way, I'm tired. We're not going again right now. But you've definitely earned an invitation upstairs if you'd like to join me for a nap before I have to get up for the day?" This last bit she said softly, clearly afraid of rejection. Draco stroked her body and kissed her mouth.

"I will definitely join you upstairs, but I can't promise we're going to sleep". He sucked on her neck and she moaned. Suddenly he slapped a tit again.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"Time to get up, aren't your hips starting to cramp?"

And with that, the two of them precariously put themselves back together. Hermione was able to get her dress shimmied back over her but her knickers were definitely a lost cause at that point. The two of them made it upstairs and flopped onto her bed in her little flat just as the black sky was beginning to turn grey. Draco wrapped her in his arms and stroked her hair. They lay quietly for a while before Draco asked what he had been dying to ask all night.

"What was with the act earlier Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and took a minute to answer.

"Look, please don't be mad. I'm sorry for assuming you were trying to take advantage of me. I had a bad night and I've had to fight men off before…I just was trying to get a read on you, really. Your father has always seemed like a gentlemen but I know that a lot of men that work for Riddle are….less than savory. I was raised to be on my guard. " Draco 'hmmmed' in understanding.

"I get it, its not the first time I've been accused of that - even though its never something I would dp. And I'm glad you're wary of Riddle's men - there are definitely some of them that _are_ that way" He warned. There was silence for a time before he asked his last question of the night - another test. Who was this women that had so captivated him in the space of one night?

"Will you tell me who, Hermione?" He asked, his voice almost a whisper.

Hermione was quiet, thinking over her answer. This clearly was not the first time she had contemplated what he was suggesting, which pleased him immensely.

"So you can take care of them for me, Draco?" She turned to look at him, her face serious. He noticed she didn't say just 'him', but 'them'. He abhorred the thought.

"Yes" He responded simply.

"I'm not yours to take care of, Draco." She said with a kind of finality in her voice that he immediately hated. Draco reached up and stroked her hair back from her face.

"Maybe not yet, Hermione". Her eyes were wide as he stated his intentions. She regarded him for a long time, deciding what to say.

"You'll have to earn it, Malfoy." She raised an eyebrow at him, as if challenging him to argue that she was 'easy' after she had given him sex after just meeting him. Draco laughed and caught her mouth in a bruising kiss.

"Then earn it I shall, my little cum slut". Hermione's face turned bright red, but he didn't let her dwell on her embarrassment. Instead he pushed her onto her back and climbed on top of her, intent on giving her _at least_ two more orgasms before the sun rose. She would be his little cum slut forever if he had anything to say about it.


End file.
